


a day at the arcade

by jinsons (tidalhues)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Arcade AU, Fluff, M/M, first fic appreciate, i tried sobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6745465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tidalhues/pseuds/jinsons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jinyoung is dragged to the arcade by his puppy boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a day at the arcade

crossposted on lj [here.](http://irradicai.livejournal.com/2015.html)

 

~~no proofreading so i apologize for any errors!~~

 

jinyoung is dragged to the arcade by his puppy boyfriend.

 

 

"come on, jinyoung-ah!! come on, come on! it'll be fun, i promise. arcades are fun. everything's fun. when i'm with you," jackson wang pleads to his ever so busy boyfriend, park jinyoung.

 

"i shan't be bothered when i'm reading, you know that jackson-ah... but you are so cheesy today, so i have no reason to say no," jinyoung says with a sigh because how could someone resist that adorable smile on a handsome face?

 

_the handsomest,_ he'd think.

 

"i can't believe myself," jinyoung laughs at the thought, but it's true, _jackson's the one wonderful thing he's so thankful for._  it's just too cheesy to say. and he will never say that.

 

"what are you saying? let's go go go!"

 

☆

 

jinyoung now sits beside jackson who's too busy playing tekken and shouting curse words whenever he gets hit.

 

"eh, whatever, nina's a loser anyway, why did i choose her?" jackson makes a sad face while unwrapping a lollipop and pops it onto his mouth.

 

"you could've used jin! he has those lazer eyes whenever he becomes devil jin. or feng! he's my fav," jinyoung argues, popping a lollipop onto his mouth too.

 

"why don't we play another game? let's try basketball. look, no one's around, and we've got about 20 tokens left so let's goooo!" jackson once again takes jinyoung by the hand and drags him to the hoops.

 

☆

 

jinyoung gets tired by the 3rd time they play basketball and decided to be clingy for once (not that he wasn't clingy, he just doesn't do it more often than his more fluffier other half) and decided to wrap his arms around his boyfriend.

 

"jinyoung-ah, this is like so cute of you right now, but i can't play well! you're distracting me!" jackson complains, but deep inside, he thinks it's too adorable to remove those arms and just cherish the moment even though his shots miss every single time.

 

jinyoung wraps his arms tighter and puts his head on the crook of jackson's neck. jinyoung looks at his neck for a while and decides to kiss his neck.

 

"you know that i love you, right?" jinyoung asks with contentment.

 

"i know. and i love you so much for being with me. even if we're miles apart," jackson, smiling genuinely, realizing how lucky he is.

 

jackson removes jinyoung's arms and holds his hand.

 

"let's go home?"

 

"i wish we have our own."

 

"soon, nyoung, soon."

 

☆

 

extra scene (because i love arcades and this is my favorite) (we always play here)

 

"jinyoung-ah, let's try the claw machine!"

 

"isn't it prize claw?"

 

"whatever, let's go there."

 

jinyoung gets dragged again (137283) by his boyfriend.

 

"why can't i get this?!?!"

 

"we're losing tokens. nothing happens."

 

"try one, nyoung, pleaseee."

 

jinyoung must had luck on his side because of his cheesiness and got a dog stuffed toy in just one try.

 

"JINYOUNG-AH WAE?! i feel so betrayed right now..."

 

"here," jinyoung gives it to jackson.

 

"no, keep it! you got it fair and square, baby," jackson gives it back to him.

 

"no, that's for you. it's you. my puppy," jinyoung smiles, the crinkles on his face appearing.

 

"i always love those crinkles that appear whenever you smile. you're so so so sweet today, hmm? thank you. i love this, but i love you more," jackson kisses nyoung's forehead.

 

"enjoy it because it's a hellish day tomorrow."

 

"wae????? how could you change after a day???"

 

"it's my nature after all."

 

☆

**Author's Note:**

> so.  
> this was my first fic here... whoops.  
> i am such a jinson stan, i know HAHA  
> coffeemlk on twt!


End file.
